


i don't know, except i really do

by kitkatfics (miniekooki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I wrote this instead of studying, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pillow Talk, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, modern royalty in the land of unknown, they share baths on the regular and wash each other's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniekooki/pseuds/kitkatfics
Summary: Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru and Royal Knight Iwaizumi Hajime try hard not to pine after each other so obviously.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	i don't know, except i really do

**Author's Note:**

> –from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/sugaichii/status/1310623631857258497?s=19)  
> –I feel like I could've made this into a whole royalty au with complete kingdom names but school is a bitch and I'm an impatient binge writer.  
> –this is so cute and soft T___T i don't recognize myself
> 
> –time period is set to I Don't Know Please Forgive Me I Am Relying On Your Imagination.  
> –personally i just keep imagining them in Game of Thrones kind of set-up, because that's the only royalty TV series I've ever watched (didn't watch season 8, should I?)
> 
> –I probably wrote this in, like four or five seatings please forgive any inaccuracies this is self-indulgent
> 
> –NOBODY SAID THE WORD FUCK IN THESE FIVE THOUSAND WORDS WHO THE HECK WROTE THIS
> 
> –betaed by [mavi](https://twitter.com/kurokenmyotp?s=09) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <333

Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru can count on one hand the number of times his personal knight ( _slash_ best friend, but that's a secret) Iwaizumi Hajime genuinely pushed his buttons.

Sure, Hajime always wakes him up a whopping two hours earlier than he's supposed to get ready. Tooru doesn't say it, but it's _annoying._ Don't even get him started on Hajime's tendency to _not_ laugh at any of Tooru's jokes—like, _everyone_ in this kingdom would probably fight to have that privilege! And he doesn't ever let Tooru go on patrols with him! (Although that might have something to do with him wanting to look all expensive. _God,_ what does a prince have to do to explore his land?)

So, yes, Hajime is a perfect knight.

Almost.

"Anyone but her."

But this is seriously pushing Tooru's limits.

The crown prince purses his lips in a tight line. "You said the same thing for the past five ladies."

Hajime shrugs, his armor making a grating noise. "Not my fault none of them deserves you."

"Who _does_ deserve me, pray tell, Iwa-chan?"

The knight averts his gaze, hand poised on top of his ridiculously long sword. "I don't know."

Snorting, Tooru unties his robe, missing the way the knight keeps his eyes on the floor. The warm summer air drifting from the open balcony tickles the prince's exposed chest, which he takes a sign to pad across the floor and lean against the concrete railings.

He watches what little part of the kingdom he could see from this view, the moonlight shining down on red-roofed houses and tall pine trees. The kingdom is beautiful at night, softer. It's one of Tooru's most favorite things to look at.

Hajime sidles a few steps away from him a moment later, always knowing when Tooru wants to talk to him or not.

"You know, Iwa-chan, Father is getting impatient," he says, propping his chin on his palm. "Not a day passes that he doesn't remind me about the line of noble women waiting just for me."

"You don't sound worried."

"Should I?" Tooru sighs. "He has no choice but to give me the kingdom in the end anyway. He's going to die soon, you know."

Hajime's armor makes that sound again. "You're shitty."

Tooru whirls around to face him, appalled. "Wha—can I have a little respect here?"

The knight blinks, then, "With all due respect, Your Highness, but you're the shittiest person I've ever met."

One beat.

The prince bursts out laughing, the railing digging into his back. His voice may or may not have carried throughout the whole palace (not his fault the damn place is so quiet all the time). "You never disappoint," he says once he calms down, wiping a hand down his face. Flashing his knight a grin, he walks past him to go to the washroom. "Wash my back, Iwa-chan. And take that armor off. You know how much that annoys me."

"I'm not your maid, Your Highness." 

Tooru pauses from the doorway, crossing his arms and leveling Hajime with a raised brow. "Iwa-chan."

A barely-there smile. "Tooru."

"Wash my back," he whines, uncaring that he's supposed to be a twenty-something leader of millions of people. 

"You have perfectly long arms to do that on your own."

"Please? I'll even share the bath with you!"

Hesitation crosses Hajime's features.

Tooru smirks, wagging a finger. "I know you're feeling hot in that gross piece of metal. Wouldn't you like a cool bath _and_ a prince to boot?"

Hajime strides past him and goes straight to the washroom. "I'm fine with the bath alone."

Sniggering, Tooru follows after him just as Hajime starts to undress. The prince slips out of his robe and soaks in the water, sighing as his back meets the cold marble. 

His gaze strays to the knight, one armor piece away from being fully naked. Hajime's muscles ripple with every move, a thin layer of sweat coating his chiseled chest. He doesn't look like a Greek god—no dramatic biceps and ripped abs, but Tooru thinks Hajime is a true sculpture-brought-to-life like this, all callused hands and scarred skin and muscles that have been carved by endless training and battles.

He's feeling a little hot.

Okay, more than a little.

_A lot._

Hajime raises his head from the pile of metal on the floor, bluish gray eyes sharp and heavy, like he knows Tooru has been looking. That Tooru never looked away.

Tooru leans back and returns the knight's stare with a challenging jut of his chin, not the least bit ashamed.

"Like what you see?" Hajime says, snatching the washcloth and soap from a nearby rack. 

_Very much._ "Hmm, why don't you come closer for a— _mmph._ " With a huff, the prince peels the washcloth off his face. "That's rude, Iwa-chan."

"And that's sexual harassment, Your Highness." Hajime swims towards him, gentle hands turning Tooru around so he could wash the prince's back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Tooru murmurs, bracing his arms on the edge of the tub ( _mini pool,_ Hajime has always called it, because it's extravagant and made just for the prince even if it could easily fit seven people).

Hajime hums, deft fingers squeezing Tooru's shoulders in a soothing massage. "I was only jesting. I know you will not speak ill of me."

"Fancy words, Iwa-chan." Tooru lets out a soft groan. "I'm so lucky to have you here."

"You mean you're so lucky you have me to give you a massage every day." Hajime scoops water and wets Tooru's hair. "You do remember you can always ask for maids to prepare all of this for you, right?"

Tooru pouts against his forearms. "I just want some alone time with my best friend. Is that too much to ask?" Sobering up, he glances over his shoulder, at Hajime's thoughtful gaze. "Do you want to have your free time earlier? You can always leave, Iwa-chan. You know I won't—"

"That's not it." Hajime turns Tooru's head away again. The prince has the urge to throw a tantrum. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to."

"I know."

Tooru forces himself to relax. He doesn't succeed much, not when he can feel Hajime's warmth amidst the coolness of the water, not when he would rather do something else, be someone else, when they're alone like this.

 _Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru_.

It's enough of a reminder. _Responsibility._

He wouldn't wish things were different, is the thing. He isn't graceless like that.

"What's wrong with Lady Shimizu?" he asks instead, because he would rather talk about things that do not matter, things that already passed, rather than what's been right in front of him all along. "She's nice and elegant and intelligent." _And beautiful,_ he wants to add, but they both know Tooru is never one to linger on outer appearance.

"Nothing," Hajime says, pulling away. Tooru takes this as his cue to wash the knight's back in return. "You should've chosen her. She's perfect to be your future queen."

Tooru pauses on Hajime's spine. He definitely is _not_ staring at those lovely shoulder blades. "You said you don't like her."

"I don't like a lot of people." The knight gathers water in his palms and soaks his face. "Besides, my opinion doesn't matter. This is a decision for the royals."

"You know that's not true," Tooru says quietly. "Your opinion matters to me."

They always talk about things they already know, things that they shouldn't even be thinking about, but it's better than talking about whatever this is between them.

_Anything's better than that._

"Not about this," Hajime insists after a while, after Tooru finishes washing his back and they're side by side. "The kingdom is your priority, Tooru. If you believe Lady Shimizu is suited to be your bride, you should choose her. Everyone's going to love her."

_Not you._

It takes Tooru everything to nod in agreement. It always ends like this. He shouldn't feel so disappointed. "I know."

The worse thing, he thinks, is Hajime wouldn't wish things were different either.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru is in love with Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend for as long as he could remember. Iwaizumi Hajime, Royal Knight, sworn to protect the kingdom above everything else.

Oikawa Tooru, Crown Prince, Protector of the Realm, is in love with someone way below his league. Or so everybody else thinks.

He accepts this, that he will marry a royal lady, someone with power, position, money, and beauty. Someone who could give an heir. He has accepted this a long time ago.

Until he meets Lord Sugawara Koushi.

* * *

It's about a month after the meeting with Lady Shimizu. Tooru had just dismissed the military leaders after discussing border relations when a squire announces the arrival of a lord from a nearby city.

Sugawara Koushi, the Fierce White Wolf Lord of the West. Sugawara Koushi, Lover of Men.

Tooru feels like he's seeing the world for the first time.

He nods at the squire to let the lord in, feeling as though he would explode from excitement and curiosity.

There are two things Tooru quickly realizes as the White Wolf enters, posture the most perfect he has ever seen on someone, clothing light and neutral-colored for travel but _expensive,_ bow an elegant gesture, and a smile that's both sweet and charming.

One, Koushi is an extremely fine, young man. Two, he is most _definitely_ here for a favor, for some reason, judging from the boxes his people are carrying behind him.

"Your Highness Prince Oikawa Tooru," Koushi says, still bowing. "It is the highest honor to be in your presence."

Tooru waves a hand, prompting the lord to straighten. "Lord Sugawara Koushi, a pleasure to meet you." He ignores Hajime's pointed look from beside the door. "Would you like to take a walk? A drink, perhaps?" He nods at one of his attendants, who leaves at once. "You must be exhausted from traveling, please take a seat."

"If His Highness insists."

"I do." Tooru takes his seat at the head of the table as Koushi follows to choose his position at the prince's right side. "How may I help you, my lord? I'm afraid we haven't been acquainted before, although I _have_ heard of you."

Koushi laughs, a boyish sound that somehow fits in with the rest of him. Tooru wonders how much natural charm this man has. "I'm sure His Highness knows of me. I don't exactly have the best reputation." The attendant, Shouyou, serves the drinks with a low bow. "Thank you, dear. Would you like a taste?"

Shouyou nervously glances at Tooru, though his face is bright with a flush. The prince shrugs. "Lord Koushi is asking you, Shouyou."

The attendant bows, grinning at Koushi. Tooru watches the scene with amusement. "I'm okay, my lord. Thank you for the offer." He tenses. "If. . . If my lord is so kind as to let me decline, of course."

Koushi waves his hands in front of him, a sheepish smile taking over his features. Tooru notices a mole under the lord's eye, something that makes him look even more attractive. "It's fine, Shouyou. Don't worry about it. Thank you for the drinks."

As soon as Shouyou is dismissed, Koushi turns to Tooru, eyes gentle but serious. "If His Highness allows, I would like to cut to the chase."

Tooru lets himself smile. "I was wondering when you're going to drop the pleasantries. Please call me Tooru."

"And please call me Koushi," the lord says. "I'm really sorry about the sudden visit, but I have a pressing concern at the moment."

"Yes?"

"My mother has been begging me to get a wife."

A pause. 

Tooru meets Hajime's eyes despite himself. Only briefly, but it's enough to communicate their confusion. The prince blinks at Koushi, eyebrows raised. "Are you asking me to find you one?"

"No!" Clearing his throat, Koushi adds, "I mean, not that I'm bragging, Your Highness, because this is certainly not something a person brags about, but I'm known for my . . . tastes."

"You're gay," Tooru deadpans. He takes Koushi's surprise with a flourish. "Would you like to take a walk with me, my lord?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Come join me, then," Tooru says, standing. Koushi is by his side not a moment later. "We have a lot to talk about."

It's when they're passing through the door that Tooru remembers to announce, "Nobody follows us." He doesn't glance at Hajime, who's already stepping away from his usual position behind Tooru. "We'll be at the east garden if anybody needs us."

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not imposing, Tooru?"

Tooru gestures at Koushi to take a seat on the wooden bench. "If I'm not mistaken, we're about the same age, right? Just consider it as a conversation between friends."

"You're so kind," Koushi says, a hint of wonder filling his voice. "I suppose they weren't lying when they said you're really the protector of the realm in every sense of the word."

"I'm not a saint, Koushi." Tooru crosses his legs, leaning against the bench. "Now, about your concern?"

"Ah, yes!" The young lord fiddles with the strings of his robe, seemingly shy. "I was hoping you'd take me in as a squire or something."

It takes Tooru a few seconds. "Excuse me?"

Koushi stands and performs a hasty bow. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I hadn't meant to speak so soon. I only wondered if you'd ever consider taking as—"

"I heard you the first time." Tooru holds up a hand. "But why a _squire?_ You're a man of honor, as well as a strong commander. I heard you fearlessly led your men when the west border was being threatened last year." The prince gently tugs Koushi back on the bench. "If you want to request a place here, be ambitious!"

"But I like men."

Tooru ignores the smallness of Koushi's voice. Suddenly, he doesn't look so perfect now. He looks human. "And?" Quietly he says, "So do I."

Koushi snaps his head up to meet his eyes. "You do? But you're not—" His shoulders hunch forward, like the burden he's been carrying lessened. "Oh."

Tooru smiles. "Indeed, although it's a secret."

Koushi places his hand over his heart, golden eyes earnest. "It's a secret I'll take to my grave, Your Highness."

"If you wish to escape your mother, I'll gladly accept you. People of the realm are always welcome here."

"You really will?"

Humming, Tooru rises from his seat. "Yes. Not as a squire, though."

Koushi stands as well, wringing his hands together. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'll accept whatever role you deem me worthy of."

"Don't get too excited, my lord. I'll write a letter to your mother to properly take you in as part of my household. I have to tell you, however, that since you're a man of status, you would have to give crops or gold to the people in return for my hospitality."

Koushi grins like Tooru just told him he could have everything. In a way, Tooru probably did. "Hardly a price, Your Highness. I'm always ready to serve the people of this kingdom."

Tooru nods, heart heavy with guilt.

* * *

It starts simple.

First, he would invite Koushi for tours around the palace, sharing a cup of tea or two after. Then it turns into eating breakfast together and reading books and talking about their childhood.

Then it's having more private conversations and buying clothes together and being with each other for _hours._

Koushi _is_ good company. Better than Tooru ever expected, if he were being honest. Koushi is bright and accepting and passionate and a great conversationalist, completely unabashed to show the world who he really is despite others' scorn.

(Tooru admires him. Admires that raw strength and beauty.)

Soon, everybody talks about them, wondering why the crown prince stopped entertaining noble ladies. Tooru takes this in stride, because Koushi is his friend, because he wants to share even a little bit of the young lord's courage when Tooru would usually run away.

Everybody talks about them, speculating about the crown prince's _bending_ interests.

Hajime does not even bat an eyelash.

For the first time in his life, Tooru does not want to accept it.

* * *

Tooru's chest clenches every time Hajime asks about his day, because the prince makes sure to say Koushi's name at least six times in the conversation, but Hajime always looks stoic, like it doesn't interest him, like it doesn't matter if Tooru sounds like he's falling in love with the lord.

Tooru wishes his best friend does not ask at all.

_It hurts._

He feels like a complete fool.

* * *

"—is a good strategy."

Tooru tears his gaze away from the window. "I'm sorry?"

Koushi sighs, a fond smile on his face. He had been staying in the palace for three months now, doing a splendid job in his new position as a military advisor. In such a short time, he had managed to charm every single person in this place with his sincerity, intelligence, and natural elegance. Tooru wonders why they haven't met sooner. "His Highness is distracted."

"I was listening," the prince grumbles, pushing the book in front of him around with a finger. The large window casts a bright ray of sunlight on their table, bathing the library in a warm glow. 

He remembers countless hours spent here with Hajime, just reading and signing letters from people all over the kingdom. 

He can't recall the last time he had Hajime all to himself.

"You should tell him about your feelings."

"No, it's not—" Tooru blinks at the White Wolf. "What are you talking about?"

"Your knight in shining armor." Koushi laughs, a lovely, boyish sound. "It's Hajime, right?"

"I . . . He . . ." Slumping across the table, Tooru groans. "How did you even know that?"

"I'm quite observant." A snicker. " _And_ gay. Don't you think I would've learned a thing or two by sleeping around with men?"

Tooru snorts. "Men? You mean Daichi and Wakatoshi?" He smirks at Koushi's growing blush. "Oh yeah, I know your secrets, too. You have quite the taste, don't you? Wouldn't have expected you to fancy my stableboy _and_ soldier, but I see the appeal." Koushi covers his mouth with a hand, a squeak of protest escaping him. Tooru wiggles his eyebrows. "Does Daichi ride you well?"

"Your Highness!" Koushi coughs into his fist, cheeks awfully red. "At least I'm getting laid."

"Wha—hey! That's low." Tooru rests his chin on his forearms, pouting. "How did you know?"

"You should probably stop staring at him so much." A shrug. "Or using me as bait for jealousy." He holds up a hand as Tooru is about to speak again. "It's alright, Your Highness. You accepted me with open arms and let me be . . . acquainted with two of your men. The least I could do is serve my purpose like this."

"This isn't your purpose." Tooru sighs, pretending his heart doesn't feel so heavy. "It's not working anyway. We barely even talk anymore."

"You're busy attending to the realm; he's busy protecting it. It's understandable."

"He's my _personal_ _knight,_ " Tooru argues. "He doesn't even join me for baths anymore. He always stays out too late."

Koushi taps a finger to his chin. "How is that _not_ jealousy?"

"Believe me, he looks and acts the same as before. He's probably tired of hearing me talk about you all the time."

"Who even _said_ that it was a good idea to—"

"I never realized how much I talk to him until—"

"Your Highness."

"Koushi."

"Just tell him." Koushi leans back against his seat, nodding at the pile of books on the table. "Rest your mind, Tooru. The battle strategies can wait." Mischief flashes in his eyes. "But Hajime can't."

Tooru wants the ground to swallow him whole.

* * *

The prince finds his chance two weeks later, when he decides to patrol the town to find more information on how he could implement a new tax policy without burdening the working class. 

Hajime doesn't look reluctant in accompanying Tooru, but his eyes are narrowed at the prince's clothes the moment Tooru leaves his room.

"What?" 

"Take off the insignia." 

Tooru crosses his arms, already feeling ridiculous about his bland robes and the lack of jewelry. "Iwa-chan, this is just one ring. Nobody will—"

"Take it off or I'll make you wear a mask."

" _What?_ " Pouting, Tooru slips off the ring (in retrospect, it _does_ look a bit too much, especially when he's wearing too plain clothes) and places it in his satchel. "I hate you."

Hajime leads the way to the stables, his black robe billowing after him. Tooru only rolls his eyes once. "The last time I let you go out wearing whatever you want, you almost got mobbed."

"That was _one_ time."

"That was one time the both of us could live without." 

"Jerk," Tooru mumbles under his breath, knowing the knight is right. He never lets Tooru patrol with him if the prince doesn't wear the ugliest clothes possible, as if he's suddenly unrecognizable without the gold and diamonds. 

The ride is quiet between them, as there's really not much to talk about. Tooru tries to focus on controlling his horse, but his mind keeps straying to his conversation with Koushi weeks ago.

_Just tell him._

Yeah, right. Easy for him to say when he's so unabashedly gay.

The sun is high in the sky when they reach the town. They had to stop on a nearby hill to tie the horses before they walked the rest of the way, paying a mother and son living in a run-down hut to tend to their rides.

The town is as busy as Tooru remembers, perhaps even more so since the rain festival is coming up. It's beautiful, messy and humid and _raw_ —just the most real form of humans, unlike the scripted and watered-down version in the palace.

Not that Tooru doesn't like the royal life. He would be a fool and an ingrate to not be thankful for growing up without suffering a day in his life.

It's easy to forget about his non-existent love life problems when noise and laughter and yelling fill his ears. Hajime walks right beside him, shoulders tense and eyes alert.

Tooru jumps from stall to stall, not as interested as he thought he would be, although that may have to do with the weight hanging off his shoulders and Hajime's stifling silence.

Tooru exchanges conversations with strangers—asks them about their day, tries to gauge what kind of things he could do to provide more to these people. People who work hard day and night, people who smile and laugh even when their faces are lined with exhaustion and age.

People he's supposed to take care of.

In a different time, he would run a commentary to Hajime, whispered plans and reactions about anything and everything. In a different time, Tooru would ask and ask and ask and Hajime would gladly indulge him.

Tooru wishes he could enjoy this with his best friend again.

* * *

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Tooru blurts out after the patrol, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. 

He had been strong, he had been _very_ patient (he's been staying quiet for fifteen freaking years!), but this is it. The last thread of his saint-like tolerance ends here.

The trip to town was _torture._ Tooru gave up on acting like he didn't want to talk to Hajime, but somewhere between the twenty-fifth and thirtieth stall, the knight stopped pretending to be interested.

It's a miracle how Tooru lasts until they reach the horses before he explodes.

Hajime barely looks away from untying his horse, like it's demanding all his attention. "About what?"

He _will_ strangle his best friend in the very grounds of this kingdom, God help him. "I've been trying to make you jealous!" He huffs and turns his face away just as Hajime meets his eyes. Nope. He's not blushing. Definitely not. Princes do not blush.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you lo—" Tooru stops then, tongue bitten and aching as he forces himself to return Hajime's amused gaze. _Amused,_ like he didn't just hurt Tooru's feelings, like he hasn't been doing it for _years._ "Never mind."

"No, you were saying something."

Tooru glares at somewhere on his right, probably a nearby plateau. He isn't sure—his vision is getting blurry. "I don't want to say it anymore, Iwa-chan."

"Your Highness—"

"Stop!" He's been strong all this time. He will not cry in front of his personal knight, his _best friend._ He. Will. Not. "You can't call me that and treat me like—like—" _Like you love me,_ he wants to say, but his pride refuses to embarrass himself any further.

Hajime, on the other hand, is unfazed. "Like what?"

_Please stop._

"I don't—"

"Like I love you?" Hajime shakes his head, smiling like he pities his prince. Tooru wonders if this is what devastation feels like. 

He hates it.

"Forget it, Iwa—"

"Because I do."

"—because I—sorry?"

Um.

What.

Hajime smiles at him, wider this time, the kind that's both soft and teasing, tilted more on the right side. The kind that's specially for Tooru. "You're blushing."

Clearing his throat, Tooru shifts his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms in an attempt to stop himself from doing something reckless like _kiss the fuck out of Hajime._ "Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"I love you."

"I love you t—hey!" He wipes at his eyes, fast, like he's momentarily blinded by dust and not tears. "I don't like this joke."

"Who says it is?"

"But . . ." Tooru looks again this time, at Hajime. At something that faintly resembles hope. "You love me?"

"Since the first time you beat me at archery."

"We were _ten._ "

Hajime shrugs, tugging on the reins of his horse. "So?"

"Iwa-chan."

Hajime's eyes are sharp and knowing, like he knows Tooru has been looking, that Tooru never learned how to look away. "Tooru," he says, reaching a hand out. 

Tooru takes it without a word, drawn to the fire that is Hajime. 

Their first kiss is chaste, like they have all the time in the world to make up for it, like they haven't been waiting since forever. A chaste exchange of secrets inside the hoods of their robes.

Tooru couldn't quite stop the tears even as Hajime wipes them all away. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why didn't you?" the knight counters, voice low and gentle. He drops a small kiss on the corner of Tooru's mouth. "You're so dramatic."

A sniffle. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's part of your charm."

"I love you," Tooru says wetly, too far into the rabbit hole to feel mortified about his lack of finesse. "I can't believe you'll never make a move."

"Why would I?" Hajime pulls away, but his hand stays in Tooru's. "You have a responsibility to the kingdom. I'm happy with being in your life at all."

"Shut up." Tooru wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. "You were satisfied with that?"

Hajime locks his eyes on him, glowing gold in the sunset. Tooru holds his breath, because his best friend is looking at him like Tooru hung the stars. "I'm always satisfied with any way I can have you, Tooru."

* * *

Hajime snuggles in the juncture between Tooru's neck and shoulder, his arm slung across the prince's bare chest.

Tooru runs his fingers through Hajime's hair, damp with sweat from their love-making. "You okay, Iwa-chan?"

Humming, the knight trails lazy kisses over Tooru's skin. "'M tired."

Tooru laughs quietly, eyes on the window where the moon shines over his bed. "You said you can keep up."

Hajime's arm tightens around him. "Not my fault you're so eager." He shifts so he's hovering over the prince. His eyes are bright with the afterglow, with exhaustion, with mischief. Tooru basks in his attention, long fingers coming up to Hajime's hips—warm, always warm like the rest of him. Hajime feels more real like this, like Tooru could sleep every night and not fear that he would wake up without his best friend _(lover)_ by his side. "I have the energy to go on one more round, if you take it this time."

Fondness spreads through Tooru's chest and, not for the first time, he thinks about how lucky he is to have someone like Hajime loving him. "Iwa-chan, we can just rest." He closes the distance between them, nibbling on Hajime's lower lip, one of the many things he knows the knight likes. Hajime straddles him properly, callused hands running all over Tooru's skin. Goosebumps erupt across the prince's arms and he pulls Hajime closer, closer, like he'll never let go.

Hajime pulls away, soft lips leaving chaste kisses on Tooru's neck. "I love you."

Tooru's heart does that skipping thing again. Hajime doesn't always verbalize his feelings for Tooru, not when people are always listening, but when he does, Tooru feels like he could move the world. 

The prince looks up at the knight, at the beautiful shadows across his face, at the light in his mesmerizing eyes. This is the man he's been loving since the beginning of time, the same man who pushes him to be better, who beats him in every training session, who calls him out when he's being an asshole, who swore to protect Tooru with his life. Strong. Caring. _Beautiful._ "I love you too, Hajime."

(Iwaizumi Hajime is his most favorite thing to look at.)

* * *

King Oikawa Tooru rises in front of the people of the realm, back straight, chin up, the crown glinting under the sun—the picture of elegance and power.

Sugawara Koushi, Hand of the King, steps back, spreading his arms wide. "Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!"

Lord Iwaizumi Hajime, the King's advisor, leans in, mouth right by Tooru's ear. "Long live, my king."

Tooru smiles then—a magnificent flash of teeth and lips. He raises his left hand in a wave, squinting when he catches the glint of diamond on his finger. 

If anybody looks close enough, it's exactly like Hajime's ring.

* * *

("Why didn't you ever get jealous with Koushi?"

"Why would I be?"

"Was it obvious I was acting?"

"Not at all."

"Then why not? I thought you love me."

"I do."

"And you never got jealous? Not once?"

"Why be jealous when I know you love me as much as I love you, Tooru?")

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I probably should stop writing these fics and start focusing on school 🤡. I do hope you like it though! This is probably the happiest and cutest thing I've ever written? I don't recognize myself? I feel like my writing style changed drastically on this one compared to accretion (please check that work, it's a tsukiyama soulmate au). Yes, self-promo. I'm shameless.
> 
> . . . Should I make this into a whole solid universe? 🤔
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Contact me [here](https://twitter.com/sskkbitch?s=09) for screaming matches or art and writing commissions!
> 
> Keep safe, guys! Thank you for reading 💜
> 
> \- kat


End file.
